Monkey King Statue
The Monkey King Statue is the climax antagonist of the Hong Kong Disneyland attraction Mystic Manor. It is a giant jade statue of the mythical Monkey King brought to life by the magic music box. History Past The statue was discovered by Lord Henry Mystic and his pet monkey Albert during the archeological excavation an ancient Chinese village located in the mountains. The statue was retrieved and relocated to Mystic's museum, Mystic Manor, located on Mystic Point, and was placed as the centerpiece of the Chinese Solon room. Attraction Prior to the attraction, Lord Mystic discovered and recovered an ancient music box, which was legendary for its supposed power to bring inanimate objects to life. Henry Mystic welcomes guests to the manor and explains the music box, then goes to look for Albert. In fact, Albert is in the room and opens the music box, turning on the music and releasing magic into the room. The magic quickly travels throughout the manor, bringing all of the relics to life. Albert accompanies all of the guests throughout the manor, exploring all of the magical relics that have begun acting and playing throughout the mansion, both good and evil. Guests travel through the Music Room, Mediterranean Antiquities Room, Solarium Room, Arms and Armor Room, the Egyptian Antiquities Room, and the Tribal Arts Room. Finally, guests and Albert happen upon the Chinese Salon, where the pandas in the tapestries have come to life and are playing. However, the Monkey King Statue has also come to life, and is by far the most malicious relic encountered. It summons a tornado to destroy the manor, pulling the Chinese Salon apart and pulling the pandas and Albert in. When Albert tries to hold onto a collapsing wall, the statue summons a lightning bolt and tries to strike Albert with it. This destroys a wall, where the swirling winds are encompassing the room. Albert holds on to a harp, but then sees the music box fly by and grabs it as it passes. Albert manages to escape with the music box and get back to the Acquisitions and Cataloging Room where the attraction started, closing the music box and pulling all of the magic back, returning all of the manor's relics, including the Monkey King Statue, back to their inanimate forms. Personality Despite never speaking, the Monkey King Statue is shown to be cruel, dangerous, remorseless and destructive. The exact reasoning behind why it wants to destroy the manor are unknown, but it could be revenge for taking it from its village or possibly simple desire for destruction and villainy. It is extreme in its methods, using the weather and elements to wreck havoc and destruction. Gallery Images MysticManor21.jpg|The statue is found by Lord Mystic and Albert. 2015-11-15_0183.jpg 10978233334_e4449f1b35_c.jpg|The statue summoning the elements. MysticManor-45.jpg|The statue attacks with lightning. chineseroom.jpg|The statue summoning the tornado in promotional artwork. Tumblr_mgl87jR9oF1rmkpmwo1_500-1-.jpg|The statue on promotional material for Mystic Point. Videos 4K Mystic Manor - Trackless Ride - Best Disney Ride Ever - Hong Kong Disneyland 2016 Trivia *There is some speculation that the statue may contain the actual monkey king and that the magic allowed it to take control of the statue, but this is unconfirmed and unlikely. Navigation Category:Karma Houdini Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Possessed Objects Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Mythology Villains Category:The Haunted Mansion Villains